Time Travel
by thewritevoice
Summary: Twins Mac and Shay and their older sister Jenna wake up one morning to find the Outsiders in their rooms... They have one week with them. What will happen when they discover Youtube, fanfic, Supernatural, Nutella, and Netflix? (All paired with OCs) NO FLAMES ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Mac's POV

I snuggled closer to my blanket trying to fall back asleep; when that didn't work I opened my eyes. I saw a boy with auburn hair asleep next to me sleeping. I yelped rolling off my bed and landing on someone else. The person groaned and turned towards me, he had jet black hair that was greased back and brown eyes. I did the only sensible thing and right hooked him. Another boy pinned me to the ground. He has greenish gray eyes. His knees were on my thighs, his legs were on mine, his had me pinned, and our noses touched. "Kinky, but can I at least have breakfast first?" He quick scrambled off of me, "You really know how to charm a lady."

"What are you doing in my room?" He asked.

"Uh, no, you're in my room. Ponyboy?" I know realized this was Ponyboy and Johnny from the outsiders. My other sister Shay yelped and rolled off her bunk with Sodapop. "JENNA WHY ARE THERE FOUR HOT GUYS IN MY ROOM?!" I screamed making the boys cover their ears. I heard a yell, a thud, and shuffling.

"WHY ARE THERE THREE IN MINE?" She bellowed running into my room. Two guys, Darry, Dally, and Two-Bit followed her. "What the hell?" She murmured. "Why is the Outsider's in our rooms?"

"I don't know!" Shay and I said.

"Well we sure as hell don't know!" Dally yelled.

"I can't believe The Outsiders our in my," I nudged her, "our room!" She squealed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my book.

"What-?" Pony started and I threw him the book.

 _"_ _When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house I had only two things on my mind; Paul Newman and a ride home."_ I quoted and everyone stared me. I shrugged and looked over at Shay, "didn't you wish you could live the Outsiders for a week last night?" I asked and she nodded. "We saw this competition where you could choose any celebrity to live with for a week and she said she wanted the Outsiders." I explained.

"Okay so that's how we got here…" Soda started, "who are you gals?"

"I'm Jenna." Jenna started, "I'm watching my sisters while our parents are away for the summer." Jenna was tall, had blonde hair, green eyes, and was a good build. She wore a white tank-top and pink pajama shorts.

"I'm Shay. Shay stated. She had brown hair that swept over her brown eyes; she was semi tall and slightly skinny. Shay wore a tight purple tank-top and long owl pajama pants over he deep tan.

"I'm Mac, Shay's twin." The boys stared at us. I had purple hair that complemented my blue eyes; I was tall and scrawny. I wore a faded blue t-shirt that passed my knees. "Yeah I know we look exactly alike." I grumbled as I stood up. "Breakfast?"

"NUTELLA!" Shay yelled bolting up and running down the stairs. I rolled my eyes,

'What's Nutella?" Darry asked softly.

"It's disgusting." I muttered walking down the stairs. I was knocked down instantly. I looked to see a red head with green eyes staring at me. "Damn it Gabs what the hell?" I asked as she rolled off of me.

"Sorry I thought someone was hurting you." She said softly, my anger melted away. Nobody stays mad at Gabi.


	2. Chapter 2 SupernaturalNetflix

Pony POV

I stared at the giant screen, which was about seventy inches, in front of me, my jaw on the floor. "What is that?" The guys seemed just as curious, Two-Bit touched it and then recoiled.

"That's a T.V." Mac said to us like we were idiots. She plopped her self down on the couch and grabbed the remote. She was swiping it and then pointed it at the T.V. It came to life and a song played 'what a girl wants'.

"To eat like a pig and never get fat." Shay said with a mouthful of Nutella.

"To have a perfect body." Jenna added.

"To have prince charming sweep off her feet." Gabi spoke up.

"See, now I don't need prince charming. We could just order pizza, watch Netflix, and make-out." Mac retorted.

"What's Netflix?" I asked. Mac clicked a button and a screen popped up and she hit another button and a bunch of movies and T.V shows popped up. Mac wound up choosing a T.V show called Supernatural. Mac cuddled up wrapping herself in a blanket and leaned on Dally. She must have no fear; between that show and leaning on Dally. "How are 'Supernatural' fans not afraid of everything?"

"Because we know how to kill everything." She muttered and Dally shushed her. He really liked this show.

"Jenna, we have a serious problem." Shay called from the kitchen causing Jenna to look up. "We're out of Nutella." Jenna sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Jerk." Jenna said.

"Bitch." Mac smiled.

"Ass-butt."

"Idjit."

"This is serious! We. Are. Out. Of. Nutella." Shay snapped.

"You ate my Nutella?" A new voice asked. I turned to see three girls walking in. The one in the front had beach blonde hair, sea-green eyes; she had a tight purple tank-top on over her skinny torso and long pajama pants on over her short legs. This girl was barely 5 foot.

The two other girls were holding hands. The one on the left was bleach blonde with hazel eyes; she had a loose tee over her tiny chest and fuzzy pajama shorts over her long legs. The other one was beach blonde with brownish gray eyes; she was tall with a body that other girls would kill for. She was wearing a tight tank-top and purple zebra printed pants. Even though she was cute the first girl was the looker, to me. Mac explained the story to the three girls as they looked back and forth at us and the seemed okay with this. Mac said, "Purple tank top is Joey, the shirt is Anika, two-size-small tank top is Trisha."

Much to my surprise the window in the next room opened and two girls climbed in. The first one has auburn hair like me with brownish hazel eyes; she was a good height and build. She wore a half shirt and yoga shorts. The other girl had tight blonde curls and gray eyes; she wore an orange shirt over her busty chest and fake jeans. They nodded at us; I don't know how they knew about us. The one in the half shirt said, 'we got your text." She turned to us. "I'm Courtney this is me big sis Annabelle." Annabelle walked into the kitchen and started cooking. Courtney sat down on Joey's lap and played with her hair.

"What's text?" Two-Bit asked. Courtney pulled a rectangle out of her pocket and tapped it. She showed us the device. It was white and it had a screen in the center that was light up. She hit a button twice and it moved. She swiped up and it disappeared, she quick turned it off. "Oh so it's like a letter but faster." Joey pulled out a bigger version of Courtney's rectangle and began to read. I peeked over at it and she shared it with me; she was reading 'Of Mice and Men'.


	3. Chapter 3 KNDMusic

Shay POV

"So what are we doing today?" I asked taking one of Annabelle's pancakes.

"Pool?" Trisha asked and the girls nodded. "15, 'okay?" She asked and we all got up and went to different places. "Annabelle and Court have a pool at their place. Wanna swim? You can borrow bothers suits" They nodded.

In 10 minutes we were all ready. The guys were given various trunks from various brothers. We began to climb out the window. "Why are we climbing out the window?" Soda asked.

"Because the deck to the pool is right there and it's easier." I answered. Annabelle went first (since she's oldest sister), then Two-Bitt, Mac, Dally, Joey, Pony, Gabi, Johnny, me, Soda, Jenna, Darry, Steve, and then Courtney. Us girls took off our cover ups and got ready to jump in. I smirked and the girls knew what to do.

"Now, who's with me?!" Trisha shouted.

"5!" I shouted mid air as I jumped into the pool.

"4!" Mac shouted doing what I did.

"3!" Joey followed.

"2!" Courtney.

"1!" Jenna.

"Kids!" Annabelle.

"Next!" Gabi.

"Door!" Anika.

"Battle stations!" Trisha bellowed joining us in the pool. We all began to laugh as the guys stared at as like we were idiots; we are. The guys jumped in. Trisha explained what we were referring to. "Belle, where's your dad."

"Dad's on a hunting trip and hasn't been home for a few days." Annabelle answered.

"And, with that one sentence my social life died." Mac mumbled and I laughed.

I swam over to Soda who was retying his swim trunks. "Sorry, their Anika's brothers." He shook his head like it was no big deal. He picked me up and threw me into the pool, but Steve caught me. Soda, Steve, Soda, Steve, Soda, Steve, Two-Bitt, Steve, Dally, Soda, Steve, and then Soda. He dropped me in the pool; I was so dizzy I barely was able to swim up to get air. Everyone thought it was so funny (except Mac and Jenna), only Mac came over to check on me. I realized I had swallowed pool water and didn't fell so good. She helped me out of the pool and took me to the bushes. I heard Jenna yelling at them and (Joey?) slapping them. She patted my back. We both have sensitive stomachs; to much rough movement causes us to be sick. I stopped and sat down next to her. "They just had to toss me around didn't they?"

"Shay, they didn't know. I'm not standing up for them, I'm just saying." Mac quick added. Although she was very tough Mac always saw both sides in any fight.

"I know; I just can't believe they would do that. Especially Soda…" I trailed off. He was so cute and nice I couldn't believe he was apart of it.

"Shay, he's used to messing with guys. Besides, how was he supposed now we both have weak stomachs?" She grabbed my hand and we sat there for awhile. I finally got up when my stomach didn't feel like a washing machine. We sat down and put our feet in the pool and watched the guys mess around. The girls joined us and we all sat in a line; Jenna, Courtney, Joey, Mac, me, Annabelle, Gabi, Anika, and then Trisha.

"So what kinda of music do you guys listen too?" Steve asked.

"We should show them 'The Evolution of Music' video." Anika suggested.

"Or we could sing it." Annabelle joked and we nodded. Joey groaned but it was 8 against one. "We'll go down the line. You might know some of these songs though since its an evolution of music."

Jenna: Salve Regina.

Courtney: La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la.

Joey: Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bummmm!  
Mac: Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling.

Me: Old man river that old man river.

Annabelle: Hey-dee hey-dee hey (Hey-dee hey-dee hey) Oy yoi yoi yoi yoi yoi (Oy yoi yoi yoi yoi yoi)

Gabi: He was a famous trumpet man from out Chicago way, he had a boogie style that no one else could play, he's in the army now, a-blowin' reveille, he's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B

Anika: Because you're mine, I walk the line.

Trisha: Para bailar La Bamba, para bailar la bamba, una poca de gracia

Jenna: When the night has come, and the land is dark, oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me  
Courtney: Ba, ba, ba, ba, Barbara Ann, ba, ba, ba, ba, Barbara Ann, Barbara Ann ba, ba, ba, Barbara Ann

Joey: I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your  
Mac: R-E-S-P-E-C-T find out what it means to me, R-E-S-P-E-C-T take it T-C-B

Me: A-B-C it's as easy as 1-2-3 Do-Re-Mi A-B-C 1-2-3 baby you and me girl

Annabelle: No, no, no, no, no, no, no. (Oh mama mia, mama mia.) Mama mia, let me go, Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for

Gabi: me!

Anika: Celebrate good times, come on, (Let's celebrate)

Trisha: Don't stop believin' !

Jenna: 'Cause this thriller, thriller at night

Courtney: Do, do, do, do, wap, wap, wap, wap, can't touch this  
Joey: Hit me baby one more time.

Mac: Say my name, say my name, when no one is around you, say baby I love you, running games,

Me: I want it that way, don't want to meet your daddy.

Annabelle: I remember when, I remember when I lost my mind

Gabi: And I'm on tonight, you know my hips don't lie, and I'm starting to…oh

Anika: I kissed a girl and I liked it, taste of her cherry chap stick

Trisha: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Mum-mum-mum-mum-mah! GaGa-oo-la-la!

Jenna: I gotta feeling that tonights gonna be a good night, that tonights gonna be a good night, that tonights gonna be a good, good night

Courtney: Baby, baby, baby, ohh, like baby, baby, baby

Joey: We found love in a hopeless place

Mac: Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck

Me: Now you're just somebody I used to know

Annabelle: Op, oppa…

Gabi: Call me maybe

The guy's reaction to that was priceless. They stood there with their mouths open and we all started to laugh. Mac fell into the pool causing us to laugh harder. Once the tears were wiped away we faced the guys. "So, what'd you think?"

"That was a lot." Darry answered.

'You guys memorized that whole thing?" Soda asked and I blushed.

"That's nothing, Mac and I memorized 4 whole albums in a whole week." Annabelle said as they high fived.

"I know, how many times she sing "Alexander Hamilton"." I mumbled and Mac laughed.


	4. Chapter 4 LezziesWaterbugs

Soda's POV

"Cool." I said getting out of the pool. A few minutes later Shay walked by. "Shay wait!" I called and she stopped. "I'm really sorry, I shouldn'ta done that. I had no idea and that isn't a good excuse-" She cut me off, clearly annoyed.

"Whatever." She walked away. I sighed and went back into the pool. I wasn't used to girl's hating me; I sound so stuck up.

Courtney laughed and said, "I just realized that Anika sang I kissed a girl and she is gay." Annabelle nodded like she was an idiot and Trisha pushed her in the pool.

"That's my girlfriend!" Trisha yelled.

"Wait, what?" Two-Bitt asked putting his hands up.  
'Well it's more accepting nowadays, plus it's legal to get married." Annabelle said filing her nails. "Some people aren't okay with it but we don't care."

"Are you guys cool wit' it?" Joey asked. We all nodded, it didn't bother me. I was sure some of the guys (cough, cough, Dally, Steve, and Two) would want to see some 'action'. I didn't really care as long as Shay's friends were happy; I sounded really desprate. Then Shay came back with bottles and sandwiches on a tray.

"I come bearing food and drink. Plus _Waterbugs._ " She was referring to her sunglasses.

"Stop stealing my sunglasses!" Jenna yelled at her and she shrugged. We all piled out of the pool and dug in. Jenna walked up at Shay and swiped the sunglasses right off of her. She smiled meekly and fluttered her eyelashes; I think I swooned. "Oh shit we need food plus you guys need clothes. Alright who wants to tag along?"

"Well all the guys can't go we don't have enough room in the car. I'll go; Gabi you're coming with." Mac said and Gabi nodded.

"Johnny and I will go." Darry spoke up. He turned to Johnny, "You and Pony are the same size." Johnny just nodded, I think he was happy to go with Gabi by the way he was looking at her.

"Alright, we'll go once we dry off." Jenna said and they did. They left and I suddenly felt the urge to run over to Shay and hug her. I didn't.


	5. Chapter 5 outsidersscooby-doo

I sat in the driver seat, Darry in the passenger seat, Mac behind me, Gabi then Johnny. Mac made some comment about the music that was playing. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole. Jesus Christ, now I'm quoting Supernatural." I shook my head and Mac was rolling laughing.

"This is a nice car." Darry said looking around.

"Oh, this, my daddy bought me this." I hate a light blue convertible corvette. "I realize how stuck up I sound. I pay for it, he just bought it. Mac is Dean working?"

"Yeah, we goin' to Walmart? Well, I guess since it's the only place we can get everything we need." She answered her own question, I hated when she did that. "Big order?" She asked.

"What do you think?"

"Jerk," she said.

"Bitch."

"Ass-butt."

"Idijit." Gabi spoke up. "I don't get the ass-butt thing, your basically just saying butt-butt."

"Don't question Cas!" We both yelled. She slouched back. "Sorry Gabi." We both said.

"You would think you two are twins not Shay and Mac." Johnny piped up.

"It speaks!" Mac squealed and Johnny blushed.

"Maaaaaaaaaac!" I groaned. "Can't you be nice and leave him alone."

"I'm never nice." She smirked and us three burst out laughing. I actually had to pull over I was laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?" Darry asked making us laugh harder. Once the tears were wiped away we continued to Walmart.

"It's a good thing that all that grease washed out of your hair. Darry you stay with me; Mac and Johnny can go where ever. Gabs you do Gabs." Gabi just smiled and put a thumb up. We walked into the store and it took my all not to laugh at Darry and Johnny's faces. They were impressed with such a huge store. Mac walked up to her boyfriend Dean and kissed him. She explained how her 'cousins' were staying over and whatever. We split up and searched for clues.


	6. Chapter 6

This place was huge! They most have a million of everything! I could tell Jenna was trying not to laugh at me. We were walking the aisle as she looked at things and threw them in the cart. Without thinking I looked at prices and gasped. She almost dropped what she was holding, "this stuff is expensive!"

'Well nowadays everyone makes more and things cost more." She explained reading the label off of something. "Darry don't worry we have more than enough to cover this." She put her hand on top of mine. She kept it there for a moment then moved it; she's a pro. I kept grabbing stuff I know the boys will like and Jenna did the same for the girls. When we got to the meats she asked, "So can you grill? We tried and failed."

"Yeah, sure." I said like it was no big deal. It kind of was because we didn't grill much. "Hopefully Two-Bit won't try to fill the propane tanks with beer again." We got all the food we should need.

"Again?" She asked laughing and I nodded. "That wasn't as bad as the time Mac filled the oven, which had Christmas dinner in it mind you, with firecrackers so we could have an 'indoor firework show'". I laughed as we walked away. We found Mac, Gabi and Johnny looking at clothes. "How's it going?"

"Well," Gabi started, "we almost lost Mac to the movie section, twice." Mac started to walk away but Gabi pulled her back. "Scratch that, three times." I laughed and Mac shot me a look. If looks could kill the whole world would be dead. Johnny picked out jeans for everyone and found Two-Bit clothes." She held up a Mickey shirt. We got a bunch of shirts and started to the check out. Gabi kept singing some song about crystal gems, I don't know or care.

As we check out Mac saw her boyfriend and a girl sharing a piece of pie. She yelled at him, "I HOPE YOUR APPLE PIE IS FREAKING WORTH IT!" and stormed out. "He just had to eat apple pie; I just had to quote supernatural." She muttered as we loaded up the car. "They ordered a pizza, there's none left." Mac informed looking at her rectangle thing. "Fila! Please?" Jenna just shook her head.

"It's in the group chat, there's more." Mac pouted and Jenna laughed. We drove back to the house listening to Jenna's 'playlist' whatever that means. We unloaded and unpacked with no help. We crawled out the window and entered the pool deck where everyone was. Mac brought out the giant 24 pack of Pepsi and Pony almost died. For the tiny girl Gabi was, she ate a lot, she out ate me! She had seven slices. "Gabs there's more."

"I'm good, I wasn't that hungry." I almost dropped my pizza in surprise. "What did we miss?'

"Nuttin', we just sat around and breathed tree waste. I mean what is the point of living if we're already dead inside and gonna die?" Courtney said.

"That's my new motto." Trisha said clapping.

"What's a motto?" Anika asked eating a piece of cheese.

"Nothing, what's a motto with you?" Trisha asked. "This is why I love you."

"I'm confused." I said.

"Show them the vid on Youtube." Courtney said.

'What's her tube?" Dally asked and all the girls smirked.


	7. Chapter 7 Ct vidsLost

**So I realize last chapter it didn't say who's POV it was, it totally wasn't Darry... I own nothing BTW.**

* * *

Well, we did show them a video or 50, I don't know, we kept taking turns. They thought some were funny and some idiotic. I eventually gave up and joined Johnny in the corner on old plastic chairs. "When did you quit?"

"The video with the cat." He said quietly. "So how did you guys meet?" He asked looking at me, squinting one eye.

"You really wanna know?" I asked and he nodded. "Well, Jenna met Annabelle when she went to a party and snuck into the wrong house, Annabelle saved her butt. Courtney met Joey when they were five and they hit each other over plastic pickles, yeah. Anika is actually my fourth cousin and we come from a close-nit family. Trisha and her been friends since the beginning of time then realized they had feelings for each other."

"What about you?" He asked his puppy dog eyes begging.

"Promise not to laugh."

"Promise."

"I might of stolen Dean's ring offa Mac and unknowingly sold it back to her." Johnny suppressed a laugh. "You promised not laugh!" I complained and he tried to stop, but failed. I playfully punched and he winced I noticed a bruise on his arm. "I'm sorry." He didn't say anything. "Your parents hit you too?" I asked quietly and he nodded.

He clearly looked upset and I stood up. "Wanna go inside?" he nodded. We walked into Shay's house and I walked into the den where the piano was and sat down in front of it. He followed suit as I began to play. I knew this song so well I could play it in my sleep. " _There was a time when I was alone Nowhere to go and no place to call home My only friend was the man in the moon And even sometimes he would go away, too Then one night, as I closed my eyes, I saw a shadow flying high He came to me with the sweetest smile Told me he wanted to talk for awhile He said, "Peter Pan. That's what they call me. I promise that you'll never be lonely." And ever since that day… I am a lost boy from Neverland Usually hanging out with Peter Pan And when we're bored we play in the woods Always on the run from Captain Hook "Run, run, lost boy," they say to me, "Away from all of reality." Neverland is home to lost boys like me And lost boys like me are free He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe Believe in him and believe in me_ _Together we will fly away in a cloud of green To your beautiful destiny As we soared above the town that never loved me I realized I finally had a family Soon enough we reached Neverland Peacefully my feet hit the sand And ever since that day... I am a lost boy from Neverland Usually hanging out with Peter Pan And when we're bored we play in the woods Always on the run from Captain Hook "Run, run, lost boy," they say to me, "Away from all of reality." Neverland is home to lost boys like me And lost boys like me are free Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling, Even Captain Hook. You are my perfect story book Neverland, I love you so, You are now my home sweet home Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling, Even Captain Hook. You are my perfect story book Neverland, I love you so, You are now my home sweet home Forever a lost boy at last And for always I will say... I am a lost boy from Neverland Usually hanging out with Peter Pan And when we're bored we play in the woods Always on the run from Captain Hook "Run, run, lost boy," they say to me, "Away from all of reality_." Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free Neverland is home to lost boys like me And lost boys like me are free." I had my head turned toward him and looked into his beautiful eyes. I tilted my head and leaned in as he did. We kissed. I thought we were going to burn the house down with all fireworks. I shifted and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Guys, Johnny gotta broad!" Dally yelled.

"She's (I'm) notta broad!" We yelled our faces heating up.

"Gabs play a song." Joey said.

" _There was a time when I was alone-_ "

* * *

 **Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 TRUTHSPEPTALKS

**Sorry for the mix ups on the last chapters, it was Darry's POV and then Gabi's. This chapter is character development (thanks for the suggestion SilverDewDrop) Review!**

Johnny POV

Johnny POV

That night sleeping arrangements were made. We were staying on the twin's living room floor, Jenna and Mac were bunking, Shay and Joey were sharing the twins room, Trisha and Anika were staying at Annabelle and Courtney's house, and Gabi 'just did Gabs'. She seemed to do that a lot. She pulled me off to the side and down into the basement. She brought me below the staircase and my mind was racing. There were a bunch of vents and she pointed at them. "That leads to Jenna's room, that one tot the twins, that one to the living room and that to Court's house."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Do you know how long it took me to make that vent to their house, 9 months!? Wanna listen?" She smirked.

'I'm not gonna eavesdrop!" I exclaimed.

"We are the quiet ones; we either get told or over hear this shit anyway." She had me there. We listened into Jenna's room.

 _'_ _Come on Jenna, I know you like Darry." Mac teased. "It's obvious you practically drooled over him."_

 _"_ _Yeah I know I like him, THAT'S what scares me." Jenna sighed._

 _"_ _Be kind, rewind!"_

 _'_ _If I tell him he'll wanna go out and since he's leaving in a week he'll expect something. I can't." She sighed. "How am I supposed to tell him I have a life threatening, sexually transmitted disease?"_

 _"_ _Just use protection." Mac tried to joke but Jenna smacked her. "Okay, okay. Jesus Christ."_

Gabi pulled my shirt and whispered. "Let's try the twins room."

 _"_ _Shay," Joey whined. "He's so cute! I wanna be able to talk to him."_

 _"_ _Just say hi. You two were fine this morning." Shay answered._

 _"_ _But that was this morning!" Joey flopped on the bed and Shay sat next to her. "I'm not like you. I don't have you silliness, Mac's sarcasm, Jenna's leadership, Anika's maturity, Trisha's out-goingness, Courtney's atheism, Annabelle's jokes, or Gabi's hope. Plus you all are so pretty."_

 _'_ _Joey you're a freaking goddess! You have pretty beach blonde hair and sea-green eyes. I have boring brown hair and eyes. Yeah you don't have all that shit because you Joey. Joey you can't sing for shit, but you can rap like a boss. Okay, who else can read two books in a day? Joey you've got the smarts." Shay sighed._

Gabi looked at me. "Shall we go to Court's?"

"Why not?" I answered and we listened in.

 _"_ _Court," Annabelle started, "you like Steve?" At first nothing happened then there was a squeal. "Oh, I just knew it! What if I went with Two-Bit and you went with Steve? We could double date-"_

Gabi pulled me away from my spot. "That girl could take forever! How's 'bout them boys?" She smirked. I didn't even feel guilty anymore as we listened in. The guys all liked the same girls who liked them. Gabi and I could barely stand still with excitement. After a minute we separated and started formulating plans to get people together. There were going to be a lot of couples.


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry I haven't updated, here you go**

 **Annabelle's POV**

I don't sleep, like, ever, so naturally I broke into Jen's house. Well, I don't consider in 'breaking in' if I'm allowed in. I crawled through the window mentally slapping myself because I had forgotten the guys were there, I'm that scatterbrained. After tip-toeing through the guys I reached my destination; the kitchen. I opened the fridge and began to raid. I heard someone clearing their throat, I wiped around to see Two-Bit behind me. My heart leaped and I slammed my hand to my chest. "Jesus Two-Bit you scared the hell outta me!" I whined and he chuckled.

"Well, I'm not the one raiding someone's fridge." He smirked.

"I'll split half of my winnings."

"Deal," He said. I started to raid and handed him things. I had eventually filled his arms and figured that was enough for a few hours. We sat down at the kitchen table and I flicked on the light making him squint.

I giggled and said, "I prefer the dark too since it's my natural habitat." He laughed but then quietly shushed himself. "Oh, don't worry about the girls they can't hear us." I said taking a bite of ice-cream.

"I was more worried about the boys." He looked up at me and I blushed.

"Oh my god I forgot all about them! And, I'm talking to one, great! Sorry, my meds wore off hours ago." I was blushing something fierce.

"Meds?" He asked cocking an eyebrow making me giggle.

'I have A.D.D or attention deficit disorder, that means I easily forget things or get distracted." I admitted looking down. He lifted my chin up.

"So basically me in a nutshell." He concluded very proud of himself. I nodded and he smirked. He let go of my chin but I could still feel the warmth of his hand. "So, is Annabelle your real name?"

"No," I answered and he raised an eyebrow. "It's Gertrude Penelope Chase." He stuck his tongue out. "Yeah, but I look like this character from my favorite book, but look nothing like her. So my name is similar to hers."

"What's her name?"

"Annabeth Chase."


	10. Chapter 10

**Two-Bit POV**

Annabelle and I talked all night. When the sun rose she started making coffee in this machine thing that only made one cup at a time. I realized she was in a Minnie Mouse nightgown, "you like Minnie and Mickey?"

"Uh, who doesn't?" She turned so she could give me a face.

"I think I just fell in love with you." She blushed as I realized what I had said. I think I blushed.

Soon Darry came in to the kitchen, "I forgot where I was when I woke up, I wonder how much trouble I'll be in for missing a week of work.

"Time won't pass since you time traveled." Annabelle said handing him a cup of coffee. We both gave her a weird look, "I mean that's how it works in the movies." She shrugged turning toward the creamer and sugar.

Darry sat down next to me and asked, "Do you get the paper?" She shook her head and apologized. "Don't be sorry this isn't even your house." She just smiled and turned to make more. I shot him a look and he raised his eyebrows toward her. I flipped him off and he chuckled. Soda, Steve, Dally, and Johnny walked in. "What are you guys doing up.?"

"Well," Soda started, "I rolled into the wall, and then jumped into Steve who whacked Johnny causing him to roll into the table knocking a bunch of magazines on Dally. We're all to pissed to go back to bed."

I saw Shay walk in with her hair a mess. "You look lovely."

"Oh look it likes you it keeps getting a boner." She flipped my off and stood next to Annabelle. Soda laughed but the look he got from the guys was priceless. "Breakfast?"

"Figured we could pick something up." She said stirring her coffee.

"Jenna gotta call from Bobby, apparently there's an emergency at," she looked at the clock, "6:49 on a Sunday morning only she can fix for the sixth week in a row." Shay sighed. I thought Darry was going to break his coffee cup from squeezing in anger. "Her loud ass ringtone woke me-" She didn't finish.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH, STOLE MY MOTHER FUCKING LAST CLEAN BRA!" Mac yelled.

"WELL YOU STOLE MY UNDERWEAR!" Joey countered.

"IT HAD MY NAME ON IT!"

"THE DESIGN WORE OFF! IT SAID 'MACHINE WASH ONLY'"

There was a pause, "holy shit it did." Joey groaned walking into the kitchen in front of Pony.

"Bit a trouble?" I teased and she shot me a look of death.

'It's always sunny in Philadelphia." Mac mumbled walking in.

"Well, we're actually in south jersey." Annabelle said.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch."


	11. Chapter 11

**Courtney POV**

"Morning!" I said as I walked in the kitchen. Joey slammed her head on the table and groaned. "Good morning to you to." I said as I stood next to my sister.

"Don't you have practice?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, Princess didn't feel like going today so she made coach cancel." I rolled my eyes as she did. "I'm still gonna stretch and crap."

"Just not in the kitchen please." I nodded and went into the family room to the wall that led into the kitchen. I literally put my legs against the wall; meaning one was up in the air and I stood on one. I leaned back so I was perpendicular to the wall.

"Hi," a voice said and I looked up to see Steve. "What are you doing?"

"I'm stretching, I should be at practice, but this girl on the team, Princess, made coach cancel." Steve laughed but then realized I wasn't kidding. "Yeah her mom and the coach are sleeping together so she blackmails the coach to do her bidding." He just shook his head. "Hey you wanna see something?"

"Uh, sure," he answered apprehensively.

I pulled out my phone and scrolled to a song, "watch the girls." I turned on the cup song. The girls froze and started to do the movement; Joey used her hands, Annabelle was able to stop herself from using her coffee, Shay used her empty cup, and Mac (who was making pancake batter) used the cup of flour which landed on Shay. "Use the two minute agreement please."

Everyone froze, Shay was pissed. "You bitch!" She yelled and began to chase after her. Shay passed Jenna who was quite annoyed.

Shay ran back downstairs and out the widow into my house. I stopped stretching and yelled out to her, "oh, come on, I just cleaned my room!"

"What's the two minute agreement?" Johnny asked.

"Well, Shay has two minutes to catch Mac and hurt her however she seems fit, if not Mac only gets, what is it now, eight punches and a kick." Joey explained wiping off the kitchen table.

"Hey guys." Mac said walking in the front door and I did a double take.

"How'd you get here?" I asked.

"Well, I jumped out the window and hid in the bushes." She wiped herself off.

"Mac!" Jenna smacked her upside the head. "How many times do I have to tell you, insurance doesn't cover jumps out of two story windows?

"Chill, it was the third story we made it to the attic." Mac patted her back and used Shay's glass.

Jenna put her forehead in her hands, "I'm going to jail for child neglect and endangerment." I rubbed her back to help.

"Same with me because of this one," Annabelle piped up.

"Who, little ol' me?" I fluttered my eyelashes.

"Aren't you supposed to be grounded?" She turned toward me.

"Well I was punished for a week which ended at 7:38 last night, so no. Oh, and you are not a good care giver." I patted her shoulder.

"Me? I'm not the one who punched a whole in the wall." Annabelle stood up so we were virtually eye to eye.

'I'm not the one who drove into a pizza place." I countered.

"I'm not the one who shot myself with dad's bow."

'I'm not the one who gave a four year old a bow and arrow as a toy!" Before we could continue Shay walked in with a grumpy Trisha and Anika.

"Seriously guys," Trisha started. I was unclear if she was talking to us or the twins, "all we asked is for to let us sleep in for once! Is that to much to ask?"

"Apparently." Joey mumbled and Pony tried not laugh. "So should we try breakfast again?"

"All in favor of Mac not touching anything?" I asked and everyone except Mac raised their hands. "So Mac and Joey on setting the table- Ani, Anna, and me on batter- Gabi, Shay, and Trisha on cooking?" The girls nodded and Joey pulled out her music. She played 25 minutes by The Weekend Riot, we all sang except for Joey she does the rap. " _Yeah I know there's a great big world outside this city (city, city, oh) And a girl like you's gotta have some place to go (oh) But maybe we could go somewhere We could hop on a plane to Mexico Oh baby we could be right there and kick it first class together ima fake like a rockstar buy you a plane ticket that I know I can't afford baby we could be right there lvin' first class forever Cause we've got 25 minutes till your plane takes off I'll buy a first class ticket to wherever you want But by first class I mean coach class I heard that money can't buy you love You've got 25 minutes 'til this plane takes off! (Attention passengers, flight 632 to Dallas will be delayed. We are sorry for the inconvenience.) Yeah I know that you think this whole might sound crazy (crazy, crazy, oh) But a guy like me can't let a girl like you go, oh So baby let's get out of here I hear Rome is nice this time of year Oh baby let's get out of here (Come on, baby, let's get out of here.) Cause we've got 25 minutes 'til your plane takes off I'll buy a first class ticket to wherever you want Cause we've got 25 minutes 'til your plane takes off We'll live in luxury in Figi just to soak in the sun But by luxury we'll sleep on the beach Cause I'm a baller on a budget baby You've got 25 minutes 'til this plane takes off!_ Joey wrapped this part' _Check, never in my mind did I expect her to turn around and hit me with a "yes" Then we grabbed our bags and we hopped on that plane First class livin', we were poppin' champagne And by champagne, I should explain It was sparkling cider but you know it looked the same Now it's you and me sharing love across the globe Anywhere you want say the word and we'll go Miami, Tahiti, London, and Paris French kiss in Italy cause we couldn't care less Hawaii to Sydney as long as you're with me We'll be livin' first class forever_

 _Cause we've got 25 minutes 'til your plane takes off I'll buy a first class ticket to wherever you want But by first class I mean coach class I heard that money can't buy you love You've got 25 minutes 'til this plane takes off! Cause we've got 25 minutes 'til your plane takes off I'll buy a first class ticket to wherever you want Cause we've got 25 minutes till your plane takes off We'll live in luxury in Figi just to soak in the sun But by luxury we'll sleep on the beach Cause I'm a baller on a budget baby You've got 25 minutes 'til this plane takes off! You've got 25 minutes 'til this plane takes off!"_

"That was good girls," a familiar voice congratulated and we all spun around.

"Zachie?" I asked.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Steve POV**_

Courtney ran up to the guy standing there. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around him. His hair was the color of Soda's, his eyes were dark brown like me, and he was tall and muscled like Darry. He wore camouflage. "I missed you." She whispered and he pulled her hair from her eyes.

Annabelle walked up and the second he put her down he pulled Annabelle into a hug. "How you doin'?" As they patted each other's back.

Trisha and Anika walked up and they were hugged at the same time. He met Gabi halfway and she kissed his cheek, much to Johnny's dismay. He hugged Joey from behind and she seemed a little uncomfortable. He looked at the three sisters; Jenna was sipping her coffee, Mac was starring daggers and holding Shay's hand, who was on the verge of tears. "Ladies," he addressed the two, "Shay-"

"Save it." Mac snapped, "you said an awful lot a year ago."

"I just wanted to apologize-"He tried but this time Shay cut him off.

"Well, we can't always get what we want, Zach you said it yourself." She looked up, tears welling in her eyes.

Zach looked at Courtney and Annabelle, "are you gonna help me?"

"What you did was wrong." Courtney whispered. "Sorry's not gonna cut it."

"Oh, you're gonna take her side, not your own brother's side?" He threw his hands up. "Who are these guys anyway?" He motioned towards us.

"Don't change the subject." Annabelle put a finger up, "How about we go talk."

"Are you two friggin' serious, you take her side?" They both opened their moths to say something but he cut them off, "at least I'm not fully related to either of you." At this Courtney burst into tears and Annabelle ran to her. He turned to leave, "where's dad?"

"Hunting, don't you go back in that house, you're not allowed." She held Courtney close to her. Zach called his sisters and their friends some colorful names and left. Annabelle tried to soothe her sister, but was falling.

"We can go to my parents place, he is not welcome there, its big enough anyway. Besides we have to go back for our meds." Jenna spoke up and all the girls nodded. "Mac, Shay, last of the meds."

Both girls looked at each other and then bolted to the cabinet. They pushed each other and Shay grabbed a bottle and her and Mac wrestled for it. "It's no fair, you always win." Shay complained as Mac licked them. She took the pills and gave her sister the empty bottle. As Shay stood up she spoke up, "um, how are we gonna get there?" Mac looked as if she was about to say something.

"We'll make a few trips." Jenna quickly answered.

"We could use mine and Anna's cars." Mac proposed.

"But, Anna lost her license and you need a licensed driver in the car." Trisha spoke up.

"The boys have licenses." Shay added, "we couldda used Anna's car, but somebody lost their license when they drove into a pizza place."

The blonde was beat red, "that was one time!"

"I have mine." Shay answered teary eyed.

"Okay we'll put names in a hat to see who goes with who." Jenna said as she wrote on a napkin. She just mixed them with her hands. "Alright, Darry, Gabi, Anika and Johnny with me. Trisha, Pony, Two, Steve, and Court with Anna, that leaves Soda and Shay."

She sobbed.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Joey POV_**

"You forgot me!" Mac fake cried.

"And me." Dally spoke up.

"More importantly; me! Your own sister! Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind of FORGOTTEN JENNA!" Mac yelled and Jenna pretended to wipe spit off her face.

'They can take our place," Trisha spoke up, "we have a family diner tonight." Jenna nodded.

"Show tunes!" Mac and Annabelle exclaimed, high-fiving

Shay turned to Soda, "I'm waiting for a call then we can go." He nodded.

I got 'stuck' net to Pony all the way in the back, Courtney was stuck in between Two-Bitt and Steve, and Mac was with Anna belting Hamilton. "So," I broke the ice, "what's your favorite book?"

"Gone with the Wind. And yours?" He was such a gentleman.

"One does not simply ask Joey that question!" Courtney pointed a finger in his face. "What?' It's true."

"No it's actually the Outsiders thank you." I moved her finger and she turned away.

"Is it good?" He asked awkwardly. I nodded.

"I have it in my room at the girl's house if you wanna check it out."

"You have a room there?"

I felt a light blush creep on my face, "yeah, I'm uh not welcome home." I looked away.

We arrived at the girl's house which I always crashed. We walked up and saw the guys jaw's drop. Did we mention that they live in a mansion? No, okay. The second we walked in I pulled Pony to my room. I slept under the staircase in this vamped up room. I was actually really big and spacey. The walls were covered in books. I had a 'bed' which was just two couches put together.

"Welcome to my room." I flopped on the 'bed'.

"You actually sleep here?" I nodded as I patted for him to sit. He joined me and I handed him the book. I leaned on his shoulder as we read.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Dally POV**_

After Jenna showed us around the house I followed Mac downstairs because she had knives. She stretched as I watched her and then threw them at a picture of that kid Zach.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she nailed him between the eyes.

"Channeling my anger." She hit the nose.

"By throwing knives?"

"It's like 99% of my impulse control." She spun and hit him in the forehead.

"Damn your good at this you must really hate him." I leaned on the wall.

"Yeah after what the SOB did you'd be to." She turned to me and also leaned on the wall.

"What'd he do?" I leaned in a bit.

"That's for me to know and you," she tapped my nose, "to wonder." She left the room.

That girl was gonna be the death of me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the short chapter but some shit is about to go down.**

 **Mac POV**

I didn't get why Dallas was so into what happened with Shay. Maybe he liked her, but Dallas Winston didn't feel. Mac didn't feel; Mac didn't give two shits about nothing. Dallas was always my favorite character, I mean, conceal don't feel bro. You couldn't show emotion, not when you had my life. The girls always joked that I was Dally (because conceal don't feel bro), Jenna was Darry (because she was mother hen), Shay was Soda (because she was carefree), Joey was Pony (nerd alert), Gabi was Johnny (abused and quiet), Annabelle was Two-Bitt (because she loved Disney and was "funny"), and Courtney was Steve by default.

Nobody understood me. Nobody understood Dallas. I was this tough girl, but I wasn't I had to rely on meds to keep me going. How could Dallas like a girl who depended on medicine to keep her alive?


	16. Chapter 16

_**Pony POV**_

I finished 'my' book; it was so weird. I could and couldn't see certain things happening. I looked at Joey who was crying. "Are you ok?"

"Do I look it?" She asked with sarcasm. "Oh god I must look a mess." She wiped her tears.

"No you look beautiful." We both turned red and looked away. "I can't see Johnny killing a Soc."

"You can never trust people based on how they seem." She looked back at me still pink. "You wouldn't think that Zach…" She trailed off.

"What?" She looked down. "You can tell me."

'I'm not supposed to." She looked down.

"Tell me!" I whined, "tell me, tell me, tell me."

She kissed me.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Shay POV**_

Soda followed me out to the garage and marveled at my car. I owned a Delorin. He attempted to open the the door but jumped when it popped up. I giggled and he shot me a playful look. "I'm glad I amuse you."

"Me too." I smiled as we got in. We started to our parent's house in silence which was ow I liked it.

"So," Soda looked kinda uncomfortable, "what happened with Zach? If you don't mind me asking." He quickly added.

'It's a long story,' I peeked at him.

He leaned back, "I got time."

I sighed, "well it all started about a year and a half ago. Zach and I had been dating since he was 13 and I was 12. I had just turned 16 and it was our anniversey. He went all out, a fancy dinner, candles in my room with rose petals the whole nine yards. He wanted to have sex, I told him no. Besides knowing I was waiting until marraige, he knew I have AIDS a disease that basiclly ends your immune system. And if we had sex he might get it. So he stormed out and found Mac. He started to kiss her and feel her up. I walked in and she finally kneed the bastard in the balls. So I wouldn't put out so he went to somone he thought would."

"Your sister."

"In-diddly-deed."


	18. Chapter 18

**_Soda POV_**

Wow, I had never expected that. He really broke her heart. Before I could say anything we arrived at a huge house.

"Wow you live here?" I asked as we got out of the weirdest car.

"Yeah are parents are super rich singers." She shrugged, I couldn't believe I was falling for a soc. "We are not like the socs." She must have read my mind, god, she was perfect.

We walked in and Courtney ran behind Shay. "Hide me!"

"What did you do?" We both asked.

"I uh tasted uh Anna's food." At the moment Anna belle walked in.

"Run to your father." She bolted upstairs with a slower Annabelle behind her.

"Uh shouldn't see have said our father?" I asked.

"Anna and Court are step-sisters, Zach is their half brother." I followed Shay into the kitchen.

"Oh.'

"Yeah."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Jenna POV**_

I was making coffee in the kitchen when Darry walked in. I was humming 'Someone Like you'.

"Coffee?" I asked.

"Don't mind if I do." I grabbed him a cup as he got the milk out. I put it in the Keriug and watched his face. "Now that's cool," was his response.

'You like the future?" I asked as I stirred the coffee in my cup.

"It has some positives." He added sugar.

"Like?" I raised my eyebrows.

"This" and he kissed me.

We heard a "hmm" and saw Pony and Joey holding hands. I don't know which of the four of us was redder.


End file.
